What Did I Do To You, Sasuke?
by BookHippie
Summary: NARUSASU Naruto has hated vampires ever since they killed Sasuke 3 years ago, and tries to keep Japan vamp-free, but what happens when Sasuke isn't really gone? Lemons
1. Chapter 1: The Vampire Hunter

**Chapter One:**

**Sorry, not much between Naruto and Sasuke in this chapter, but I'll get to it, this is mostly build up.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a boy, so it would stand to reason that I am not Kishimoto-san.**

* * *

Vampires are beautiful things.

Magical, unreal. Glorious, and innocent, you want to pledge yourself to them, give yourself to them and receive the unrivaled affection that they are capable of giving. But very few are ever able to see this side, for their blood thirsty nature almost always kills those who find them.

They are the world's greatest temptation, and it is the job of the Coven to keep humans safe. For humans are dying out, slowly, but thoroughly.

The Americas are already completely infected, only the humans they raise –like cattle- for food remain.

Japan is obviously going to be hit hard when the Takeover starts here, being an island and close to the western side of North America. The Coven received a report from an anonymous source that the Takeover has begun, a meeting of these creatures is to take place in the village of Otogakure.

That is where I come in, me, and my partners.

We were sent by one of Japan's most important villages (and my old home village), Konohagakure, to find and wipe out this small gathering.

I am Naruto Uzumaki, I dream of peace and to be the future Hokage of Konoha, but to accomplish this, we need to stay alive, so I fight vampires.

* * *

Leafy foliage, with sunbeams peaking through, the Land of Sound was currently experiencing lovely weather.

Which was good for us, because the vampires wouldn't dare be outside –with their sensitive eyesight, they'd be nearly blind today.

My three partners for this mission leapt through the trees with me, Inuzuka Kiba in front, with his (and his dog, Akamaru's) keen noses, they could very easily scent the living dead, Nara Shikamaru to the far right, with his Clan's power of fighting with shadows, dealing with vampires (who mainly stayed in shadows) was his specialty, Haruno Sakura in the middle of us all, our medic, Hyuuga Hinata to our rear, her Byakugan preventing an ambush from anywhere, and finally, me, to the far left, shadow-clones and rasengan aside, my fight with the blood-suckers was personal, so I always came on these missions.

We leaped through the trees silently, I ignoring the worried looks from my friends. I was used to them by now. Sometimes when I'm with them and enjoying myself, I forget my pain and act like my old self again. But, those dark empty nights in my lonely apartment, I would lose myself all over again. I would sob, cry out, hoping my neighbors couldn't hear me, and strike myself, hating myself so much that I couldn't-

"Hey! Akamaru smells a cafe!" Kiba called, "I say we take a break!"

"K-Kiba-kun..." Hinata protested quietly, shooting a worried glance at me, "We d-don't want to miss our c-chance to kill them..."

"But it's only early morning!!!" protested Kiba.

"How troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru.

I could see Sakura-chan's eye twitching, so I decided to step in. "Well, we need to make sure we're at our best when we face the blood-suckers..." I said monotonously.

Sakura looked relieved that she didn't have to step in while Kiba and Hinata smiled happily. It's sad how hard they try so hard to keep me happy, I don't really need the excess guilt.

Veering off toward the left, we soon arrived at a little rest stop. The others bought some actual food, but I wasn't very hungry, so I wandered a little ways away, taking Shikamaru's job and watching the clouds, leaning against a tree.

I closed my eyes and the images appeared behind my darkened lids, like they had started to do once I figured out how to stop the nightmares. The angry face, the same face when gloating, happy, curious, sad, lost....

_The rain was pouring down, we couldn't see much of anything, but we knew we'd get home safe if only to prove to the other that we could defeat the odds. We stopped briefly in a clearing, with a small stream, and drank. Both our heads shot up as we sensed the fast approaching charka, but we weren't fast enough to flee, so we had to fight. Even with all of my shadow clones we were losing, the world was stained with blood and-_

I shot up, my eyes tinged red with the raw force of my emotions.

"We're going!" I yelled, my voice rough.

My friends whom had been relaxing and enjoying the nice day looked startled.

Keeping my head down, I jumped to a high branch.

"Come or be left behind," I growled.

Hinata quickly finished her tea, while Kiba huffed at me, and Sakura got Shikamaru up. Wisely, none of them questioned, _really_ questioned my decision. They knew by now exactly what was my pain, and that they had no chance in hell to understand.

Once again leaping through the trees, I created about 20 shadow clones and turned them into birds, sending them out to scout.

Letting my mind wander, I observed a smaller tree amongst all of the oaks and pines. It was lovely, the leaves as dark as night with pure white blossoms. The soft wind suddenly picked up, and blew some blossoms past us.

_We were sparring with kunai, and we were rather evenly matched. No advantages or chakra use, just regular old speed and strength. And I was winning. I got under his guard and had him pinned to a tree. The tree had very low-hanging branches that loved to shed it's flower, I would never forget that tree. I laughed, and he scowled, but the very familiar expression changed before my eyes into something like a cat about to consume a canary. I had his nickname on my lips, but as I opened my mouth to demand what he was so happy about, his lips found mine. They were needy and smug –I could _taste_ his emotions!- and oh so soft. I pushed myself against his strong chest, twining my hands in his hair, only wanting us to be as close as possible. I had never considered this, always thought I was straight, I loved Sakura-chan...and yet _I _was the one acting so enthusiastically. I bit down on his lip, wanting to taste his flavor, but instead of opening his mouth, he pulled away, his hands moving from my lower back to cup my suddenly tight pants. The white blossoms settled on his dark hair like a crown, and I thought I had never seen anyone so beautiful. "Dobe..." he whispered, sounding almost like he was trying not to laugh, "Don't get so excited..."_

"Ambush!" cried Hinata, snapping me out of my fantasy.

Reacting on instinct, my sluggish mind still dangerously behind, I formed the familiar hand signs and produced 50 more of myself, taunt and ready for action.

But somehow, _they_ were here, fast and deadly, even in broad daylight.

We fought, I was able to take on the most with my clones, but there were so many...too many...we hadn't been warned for this. I could feel myself tiring, rasengan after rasengan doing nothing for beings who needed to be killed through the heart, then beheaded.

They were slowly herding us together, my friends helpless against the immortal bloodsuckers. Now we were in a rough circle not a yard in diameter and I knew I was going to die...

_We fought for all we were worth, backing each other up and killing them slowly and steadily. But too slowly, we soon found out, for reinforcements soon arrived. At the end of it all, two vampires came at us, murder in their eyes. I could jump in the way of his and save him, but he might die anyway. My vampire, though, was injured, and I had a chance of making it if I ran. I took the cowardly way out, I distracted the vampire and fled. Once I was far enough away, I turned back and saw his smoldering eyes on me. Then they twisted his head around and snapped it off. I was stunned, how could this happen? Not to him, oh, Kami-sama, please no...._

I jolted myself from the painful memories to notice that the blood thirsty beasts hadn't attacked.

Were they _tamed_? Had the Hidden Sound allied with them? Oh, this wasn't good...

"Stand aside..." commanded a voice.

My head shot up, that voice....

He walked through a wall of the undead and looked straight at me, slight, _very slight_ amusement breaking through his apathetic face.

"Why hello, dobe..." he greeted me, "Odd seeing you here."

It couldn't sink in but it did, I couldn't speak until he smirked and I saw the tiny fangs bear themselves on his pale lips.

"_SASUKE?!" _I cried, "You're alive!"

* * *

**Yay! The first chappie is up and running! This is my first yaoi, so please message me if you have any advice, or any couples you'd like to see.**

**Please R&R, and magical elephants will shower you with love!**

**~Hippie-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured!

**Chapter 2: Captured!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry about the last chapter's formatting.... I was on a tight schedule and didn't realize until it was too late that I forgot to space it properly and add my notes... Oopsie... But this chapter hopefully will be better!**

**Just to clarify, this is right after the time-skip in the manga/anime, and the memories are from before the time-skip.**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned **_**Naruto**_**, there wouldn't be so many fillers.**

_"SASUKE?!" I cried, "You're alive!"_

After my first initial cry of surprise, I shut up and kept a stoic appearance.

Shinobi didn't show emotions.

No matter _how _much they wanted to shake someone and demand answers.

I shook my head, I needed to focus on survival and how to defeat these creatures.

That wasn't my Sasuke. My Sasuke had died 3 years ago...

My train of thought was broken off when suddenly I couldn't see anything.

Come to think of it, I couldn't _smell_ either, or speak.

A jutsu. I felt all of the beings simply because of their body heat –my chakra also blocked off.

"H-how can they come out now?" questioned the sweet voice of Hinata, directly behind me.

There was an angry hiss, then a shriek of pain from Hinata.

"If you wish to make it to Otogakure alive, then be silent. We can hear everything you say, anyway... And I would _hate _for you to be hurt before you see Orochimaru-sama...." laughed a female voice.

A hearty chuckle came soon after, "Hey, can we just tell Orochimaru-sama that we obliterated them? I wanna eat this pretty little thing...haven't had O blood in quite a while..."

Hearing Sakura-chan's gasp, I growled angrily. I hated being so powerless when she needed help.

"Jirobo..." Sasuke sighed, sounding bored, "Now's not the time. Don't blame me if Orochimaru punishes you."

The male vampire called Jirobo grumbled and I heard poor Sakura-chan land roughly.

"Teme?" I asked, my voice less harsh then I wanted.

"Hn?" he responded.

"...." I sighed, I didn't know what to say to him anymore.

I had imagined meeting him again, getting to _see _him again, I wanted it so much.

But I didn't want this Sasuke, this bloody-thirsty creature who no longer had a beating heart keeping him warm...

_So warm..._

_I screamed and screamed again. _block_ Naruto!" _

My father, dead, my mother, dead, Konoha 11, dead, Ero-sennin, dead, Baa-chan, dead...

Then suddenly someone was shaking me.

"Dobe...Naruto-baka, wake up!" demanded a voice.

I shot up and hunched over my stomach, as if it was aching, drops of sweat sliding down my forehead, dripping off my nose and chin.

"What are you doing here, teme?" I demanded angrily, not moving from my position.

He snorted, as if not believing I could ask such a question, "I could hear your screams down the fucking

_I was silent for a moment, then answered in a tone that _most definitely was NOT pouting, "_You didn't answer me, teme..." _

_"Hn." He replied. _

_Damn, I hated that noise he made! Why couldn't he communicate like a _normal _human being?! _

_I only looked up when I felt a weight on my bed. Sasuke was climbing on. _

_"Oi, teme! What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard?!" _

_He was on the other side, and on top of the cover, yet for some reason, I felt horribly embarrassed that he was literally in my bed. _

_"It's late, and I don't feel like going across the village, especially since you diverted me from getting there." _

_I didn't bother to respond, just grumbled. _

_It never occurred to either of us that he could've stayed on the couch. _

_We may have been on other sides, but when I woke up, we were both in the middle and he was cradling me gently in his arms. __My head was in the crook of his neck, and I could hear his heart beating, slow and steady. I had never been so cozy in my own home..._

A sharp pain to my head brought me out of the memory of happier times.

"OI!" yelled the same female voice from before. "We're here, or are you slow or something, baka?"

"Tayuya," said a smooth voice, "Must you be so violent? Orochimaru-sama may wish to feed from them..."

"Fuck off, Sakon!" snarled the girl called Tayuya.

"Shut the hell up and gas them already...." laughed a rather crawly voice.

"My favorite part," laughed Sakon.

My thoughts gassed over and the last thing I noticed before I passed into unconsciousness was the cruel laughter of many vampires.

* * *

I opened my eyes, not liking how I pretty much had a hangover. Did I go out partying?

Then it all hit me and I ground my teeth to keep from yelling at that stupid bastard.

My anger burned out real fast, though, when I noticed the thick brace on my ankles, hands, and neck.

"N-Naruto-kun!" cried a familiar voice. Hinata. "A-Are you alright? Everyone! Naruto-k-kun's awake!"

I heard a clamor that was most likely Kiba's yelling.

I moaned, his yelling plus my hangover-like headache equaled one thing: one very pissed off Naruto.

But I didn't get my chance to yell at him, cause that's when I heard Shikamaru's wary voice call out, "The guard is coming."

The prison quieted, and I could hear the thrumming footsteps coming.

"Well, well..." a voice laughed, "Our guest of honor is finally awake..."

I looked up to see a very strange man come into mine and Hinata's cell; he was completely covered in bandages, except for his left eye.

He moved to drag me along the floor, obviously knowing better than to release any part of me.

"W-Where are you taking him?!" Hinata yelled helplessly, throwing her body against her own shackles that pinned her to the wall.

My guard laughed cruelly and said, "Now, now, sweetblood... Unless you're in a hurry to die, you need to learn _we _make the rules here."

Hinata hung her head, her blue-black hair flopping over her pale face, hiding her grief that she was unable to assist me. Blue-black hair...

_I woke up to having something soft and fuzzy in my mouth. I spat it out, it was so far down my throat I might've started gagging if I had taken a deep breath. _

_Looking down, I remembered. The dream, screaming, Sasuke coming... _

_Seeing his peaceful face, so devoid of anger, or hatred, made him _finally _look his age and made me smile. _

_Seeing he somehow lost his shirt in the nig__ht made blood rush to a very uncomfortable part of me. _

_Unlike the kiss we had shared (the one under the tree, not the one in the classroom__** (1)**__), this time a tiny voice was needling me. It was annoying, and it kept telling me to get out of my warm bed and to take a cold shower. _

_Deciding having Sasuke wake up to me and my partial erection would be quite humiliating, I listened to the voice and trudged over to the shower._

_ Shucking off my clothing, I stepped into the cold spray, my problem going away too slowly for my liking, so I decided I might as well wash myself while I was in there. _

_I grabbed my shampoo off the little shelf and poured a generous amount of the orange gel into my palm. Rubbing my palms together, I reached back to lather my hair, but a pair of hands caught my own, stopping me, then I felt a naked body press up behind me. _

_The hands were rubbing mine. _

_"Let me get that..." murmured a voice huskily, lightly massaging my scalp with _his _now shampoo covered hands. _

_I could feel a length resting on my leg, and I could feel my own re-hardening, except this time, it went fully. As the shampoo flowed out of my hair, I felt his hand wrap itself around my leaking cock..._

A kick into my side brought me back from my pleasant memory.

But, _was _it a memory?

Here was Sasuke, standing over him, just as pale and dark as he had always had been.

And he was glaring.

I guess some things just never change...

"Dismissed Dosu," commanded Sasuke.

Dosu bowed and backed away, the door closing behind him.

"Untie me, teme!" I yelled, my old personality coming out, "Lemme kick your stuck-up ass!"

He kicked me in the stomach, he was so fast I never saw him move.

I wheezed, the air knocked out of me, but I managed to get out, "Too...scared?"

Suddenly, I was pinned to the wall by one of his hands, and my neck brace cracked, then shattered. He bared his fangs and hissed at me angrily.

This gesture that was so familiar to a vampire hunter like me, on a face that was precious to me really hit me hard.

"You think you can win?" he sneered, "You're pathetic, _weak! _I'm ashamed that I ever had to deal with scum like you... But once your dead and gone, drained by my fangs, though why _I _should dirty my fangs with your blood..." he shook his head, "You'll finally see."

"Why is it such a big deal?" I asked, face glaring, "Never killed someone with B blood before?"

His face flashed for a second, then I understood.

"You've never killed someone when drinking, have you?" I asked sounding surprised.

I was flying through the air faster than I could track, the left side of my face hurting for a brief second before I made a full body collision with the stone wall.

I hacked some of my breakfast onto the floor, but my mind was elsewhere. It didn't matter that he could –and probably _would_- kill me at any time, the fact that he had hit me after my question proved me correct.

It may have just been my mind swimming after the harsh impact, but my mind had gone back to my vampire hunter lessons, taught by the crazy Anko.

_"OK CLASS! Here's the deal, today's lesson's on turned vampires. Vampires are either born or turned. For vampires to be turned, they need to have given and _taken _blood from a vampire, then killed. But, as to be expected, once a vampire scents human blood, they go into a feeding frenzy and almost always kill from whom they are drinking. And even if they don't, only the most skilled vampires can share their blood, for vampires are VERY protective of their blood.. The last thing I will share on this topic before I release you to lunch is that often times when a vampire wants to turn someone, they make the experience sexual so that they're attention is diverted from the bleeding human, and the human less likely to call for help. UZUMAKI, ARE YOU LISTENING?!"_

My head shot up to stare at Sasuke, shocked.

He was waiting for me to get up so that he could hit me again, it had _appeared _that my scared comment hadn't bothered him, but if it truly hadn't, he would've kicked me again.

_The vampires snapped his head off... _the thought ran through my head.

_But I didn't stick around to see what happened to the body_ I slowly picked my body off the floor and stood up_. _

_Is-is it possible that the head re-attached itself? Is it possible that when we were....that he was..... _

I stared at him, my anguish probably plain in my eyes.

He stayed silent, knowing I had something to say. Even after all of this, we still knew each other so well.

My voice came out ragged, "Who?"

He blinked, not sure of what I was saying.

"Damn it! Answer me! Who did this to you?! _Who were you fucking?!"_

**

* * *

**

(1) Most of what happened in the manga happened here, with some obvious differences that will show themselves as the story goes on.

**Ooh, cliff-hanger! How I love them so! Sorry, to leave you hangin, but I **_**can **_**assure you about the little shower scene... I will finish that, just wherever I can fit it in. Oh, and if there are any other side pairings anyone would like to see, lemme know. R&R, tell me what you liked, what you **_**didn't **_**like, what I can work on as a new yaoi writer, yadda yadda... So! I'm off for a magical weekend and wish one to you all as well!**

**~Hippie-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Vampire

**Chapter 3: The Lost Vampire**

**Alright duckies! I'm gonna try something new with this chapter. Instead of Naruto's point of view, I'm gonna try Sasuke-teme's. Props to Miko Vampire, I was considering doing this, but wasn't so sure. Oh, and, **_**never **_**mess with Ouija Boards... ~shivers~ Some pretty fucked up things can happen, as me and my buddy observed...**

**Disclaimer****: Sakura would have gone gay by now if I owned Naruto. XD**

**_Anything like this is a memory_**

_

* * *

_

My voice came out ragged, "Who?" He blinked, not sure of what I was saying. "Damn it! Answer me! Who did this to you?! Who were you fucking?!"

* * *

I stared at him wordlessly, I honestly didn't figure _him_ of all people to be a vampire hunter, much less know that much. Well, even if I was wrong, it didn't really matter in the end.

He was strong, I was stronger, and I didn't need him....

_I was walking home from a mission and it was getting late. It was a good thing that the only people out were drunk, cause I was in no mood to talk to anyone. The mission was stupid, and I just wanted to go to bed. _

_Then someone stepped out of the shadows. _

_I activated my Sharingan, ready for a fight if need be. _

_"Calm down." Came the voice. "I just want to talk to you, Uchiha-kun." _

_I didn't relax my posture, but I also didn't immediately attack. Not that I cared with what they had to say, I was just tired. _

_A smile curled the lips and it asked, "You want to kill your brother don't you? But your not nearly strong enough... I can fix that. I can give you the power you crave. But...there _are _some conditions... Are you listening, Uchiha-kun?" _

_I paused then narrowed my eyes, "Depends. Who the hell are you and why would you want to do this?" _

_It clucked it's tongue, "I was getting to that part...but as for whom I am..." It stepped out from the shadows... _

_I was surprised, but I didn't show it. "_

_You." I said calmly._

I slammed against the far wall.

I wasn't damaged and stood back up immediately. Hm, he must've used chakra if he was able to even throw me. The dobe had gotten stronger.

"Answer me when I talking to you, don't be a bitch," he growled angrily.

_Yes, a bitch... _

_"Now," she said, "Do you want to hear?" _

_My eyes tightened, I didn't trust her, but I let her continue. _

_She cackled when she noticed, then continued, "You've heard of the recent Takeover of the Americas? Well, I am a part of a Clan of born vampires and am ready to aid the Takeover here. But, to _have _a Takeover, we'll need WAY more vamps than we do now... So here's my proposition, I blood you –do not be alarmed, I am skilled- and turn you once you have enough blood. Then you can hunt down and kill Itachi. Once you kill him, though, you must return and aid the Takeover of Japan." _

_Then she disappeared and the whisper came, "I will find you three days from now for your answer..."_

I blinked, looking bored. I didn't even remember why I had him brought here.

A knife whizzed by my head, and I reached out and caught it.

"What?" taunted Naruto, "Did the vampire suck your brain dry too?"

Not bothering to dignify him with a response, I charged him, extremely angry for no apparent reason, and our knives clanged.

Springing apart, we began a deadly dance of blades and limbs. It was almost like the old days, when they used to spar all the time.

Except I don't think either of us was just playing around. He was aiming to cripple, and I...well.... I couldn't honestly say.

The ruthless side of me said he was worthless, which _was _true, but, killing him, the tiny voice that was my human side cried to be heard, wasn't necessary. I had stopped listening to my humanity, and it had gradually shrunken over time, but something about seeing Naruto had brought it out again.

A slip on his part was it.

He was trapped up against the wall, the knife he had thrown at me turned against it's old master.

Well, nothing was truly loyal to anything.

I glared at him –he had grown, now I could look him directly in the eyes. We were both right there, any distance could've given the blue-eyed boy a chance to escape, and no words were said, the air thick with our pent up frustrations, mine supposedly long buried, when we both lost it.

We kissed.

I didn't know who had pushed the final inch, but I did know I was kissing him back. My hand dropped the kunai and twined itself in his kinky blonde hair, while the other was placed on the wall. His lips were soft, slightly chapped from the chill air down here, and I wasted no time biting down on them.

He opened his mouth to complain, forgetting, perhaps, that we were now enemies, and I plunged my tongue in. Our tongues battled for dominance, playful, and so unlike our fight just a few seconds ago....

_It was the last day before she was due to come, and I was irrationally angry. I couldn't stand anyone, and I lashed out at anyone who tried to question me. _

_Unconsciously heading toward my old training ground, when I ended up there, I headed into the woods. _

_Leaning up against a tree, dark, with low hanging branches full of annoying white blossoms, I pushed the dark thoughts to the back of my mind. _

_Then the dobe showed up. _

_I'm assuming he irritated Sakura and she went off on a Sasuke-rant, cause he was hollering some nonsense about training with me and kicking my ass then winning her heart. _

_Well, he could have her. _

_Smirking so only I could see, I decided it would be better to blow off my steam on the dobe then on some innocent pedestrian. _

_Emerging from under the tree to his alarmed yelling of not to startle him, I attacked immediately. _

_We fought, no charka being used, just kunai. _

_And I was losing. _

_He had me pinned to a tree, the same tree I had been leaning on. The stupid tree had dumped it's flowers on me, and while I was glaring at the dobe, I noticed something. _

_The sun had come out, and was shining through the tree's branches, looping itself through Naruto's golden locks, making his tan skin and bright eyes glow. _

_He was beautiful and _so _close. And without thinking, I pressed my lips to his just as he was about to ask me what I was doing. _

_He liked it, I could tell..._

Just like right now, my tongue exploring his mouth....

_But he had pinned me. _

_The best of our class had been pinned by the worst. _

_How weak _was _I? _

_Noticing that he wanted me to open my mouth, I was angry. __Why should _I _have to be the one to submit? Why was I the one who was always failing, getting injured, being protected by him?_

I backhanded him, no longer able to tell the difference from imagination and reality, blinded by my own memory.

_I know knew what I had to do. I backed away, not able to resist teasing him as I left. _

_Ducking out from under the branches, leaving a stunned Naruto behind, I headed for where I knew I'd find her. _

_I knew now I'd never be able to kill Itachi if I stayed here. I'd be weak, unable to live up my full potential here..._

I called for the guard to take a dazed Naruto back to his cell.

Turning my back on him, and fixing my disheveled appearance, I listened to him being taken away.

_I knocked twice on her door and she opened it, smiling. _

_"I knew you'd come, Uchiha-kun..." she laughed. _

_Holding the door open for me, she strolled inside and sat on her bed. _

_Turning around, scanning, as if somehow I knew something had already changed, I finally headed inside and closed the door. _

_She sniffed the air and laughed, "You smell an awful lot like Naruto-kun, Sasuke..." _

_"Forget him," I said shortly, "Let's just get this over with, Hinata."_

**

* * *

**

Ok, sorry that Hinata will be a tad bit OCC, but other than that, this chapter was fun! I love writing this story, and I'm so happy that so many of you seem interested! You make my day! Ok, now, I recommend that you go listen to "Love Me Dead" by Ludo now. I am. And it rocks. R&R!!

**~Hippie-chan**


	4. Chapter 4: The Traitor

**Chapter 4: The Traitor**

**Whew! ~sweatdrops~ Sasu-chan was harder to do than I imagined.... And I swear to satan that fanfiction hates me. I re-posted chapter one with notes and everything, then when I went and posted chapter 3, it was in incorrect format....and to boot I was on a time crunch. ~laughs~ Wow, I sure do complain a lot...Enjoy the story, duckies!**

_**Anything like this is a memory.**_

**Disclaimer****: If I owned **_**Naruto**_**, the English version wouldn't have cut out the kiss! :'''(**

* * *

I was stunned, and wouldn't have been surprised if my eyes were still a little glazed.

We kissed.

And he had sent me away.

My temper rose up, even as a vampire that stupid bastard thought he was too good for me- I mean Konoha. There was nothing between us. The past obviously doesn't matter to him, so I wouldn't let it matter for me. When it _really _comes down to it, he's a vampire, he was _killed _by vampires, and I hunt vampires.

Simple as that.

Right then I noticed that we were back in the prison section of Otogakure, and I would've kicked myself if I could've.

Could I be any_ more _like an emotional girl? I should've taken the opportunity to map out the place as best as I could; I wasn't blinded this time!

"Oi!" growled the faceless guard, shaking me, "Blondie! Get in the cell before I have to _blast _you into it!"

Biting my lip to keep the bratty comeback held in, I climbed in, figuring being injured really wouldn't help in the long run.

"N-Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata, "You're ok!"

As I searched the dark cell for her, Dosu slammed the door shut and turned on the chakra drainer in the cell. When I finally found her, I was surprised to see that she was in the corner, no longer strapped to the wall, and blushing.

"G-Gomen, you could've escaped, if I h-hadn't called out your name..."

I smiled tiredly at her, "It's fine, Hinata-chan, but, how'd you get off the wall?"

She held out her wrists, which had a couple purple burn marks on them.

"M-My chakra, I d-destroyed the cuffs, d-demo..." she trailed off, the obvious showing.

I walked over and sat down next to her, glaring at the marks on her wrists, wishing I could get at those stupid blood suckers who always managed to fuck things up.

Suddenly, she slumped against the wall, sallow purple marks under her eyes. She looked as if she was rotting off her bones.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" she asked, her voice barely heard, "I-I need...Oh, w-why should I ask you for anything? Naruto-k-kun, it's m_-my _fault we're here!" she sobbed silently, "_My _fault we're here...."

Tears trickled out of her pale eyes, and I pulled her into a hug.

"Now, now," I murmured to her, "It's ok! It's not like you _planned _for us to get caught! Those blood suckers, they're just faster than humans! It's not your fault!"

Nestling her head in the crook of my neck she replied in the same whispery voice, "Yeah, wasn't _my _fault I decided not to tell you I saw them coming. You underestimate me a lot, don't you Naruto-kun?"

She licked my throat, "Now, about that favor, be a sweetheart, and _let me drink your blood!" _

Her fangs flashed and there was a searing pain in my neck as she drank greedily.

My vision was growing fuzzy, but, I wasn't restrained by chakra cuffs, so I formed a shadow clone. He grabbed me and hauled me away from a surprised Hinata.

She then smiled and glided toward me, fangs the same pearly white as her eyes, except for the tips, which were stained with my blood.

I backed away, drawing out a kunai for beheading.

"When did you turn?" I demanded, my voice gone cold and expressionless.

She giggled and sounded so much like the Hinata I used to know, I almost lowered my knife. Almost. I rushed her, even though it's the number one rule of what _not _to do when fighting a vampire.

Er, make that 'fight' period.

She ducked into my charge and hit me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and causing me to stagger. I brought the kunai down, chunks of her blue-black hair slicing off, and she growled, no longer humorous. Lunging upward, she had me pinned to the wall with one hand on my throat.

Smirking, she suddenly hacked and blood came up. Looking down, she saw my knife protruding from the center of my ribcage.

"You bastard..." she growled.

I laughed –in the heart, you're dead.

Then she knocked the kunai from my hand.

I stared at the bloody hole, realizing the horrible truth. I had been off. Not by too much, but just enough so I didn't get it fully through.

"Now then," she purred, using the hand that wasn't holding me to the wall to wipe off a trickle of blood from my mouth, "I was never _turned, _silly Naru-kun...."

My eyes widened, "You-you were _always _like this?!"

If she had always been one, then she was born as one.

"The Hyuuga Clan..." I whispered.

"That's right! And you used to be so stupid!" she laughed, "Yes, they're all vampires, and we will conquer Japan. I mean, none of the Hokage's ever noticed, so when it _does _go over, it'll be a massacre. A pity only vampire hunters will be able to give us a good fight..."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

She slammed my body against the cell. "You think you're such a good vampire hunter?" Hinata mocked, "Hmm, maybe I should torture you a little bit before I turn you..."

She called for the guard, "Dosu! Tell Orochimaru it's time. But do not start until I am there. Is that clear?"

Turning to leave, he bowed, "Hai, Hinata-sama."

She smiled, "Excellent. Now, Naruto-kun, sit back and listen, but don't get comfortable. We'll be leaving soon."

She dropped me, and I glared up at the girl who had once been so sweet and kind.

"I told Sasuke the truth, let me make this clear before I start.

It's up to you if you believe me or not, but that goes without saying. I don't specifically remember the day, sometime after the Chuunin exams, I got the news. The Takeover wanted us to weaken Japan from the inside before they came. Being the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, I decided the best way to do that would be to recruit the strongest ninjas I know. After all, vampire ninja can kick some serious ass, and there is a sad lack of them in the Americas.

So I went to Sasuke –who was perfect, he could use the power, and wouldn't care about loyalty to Konoha after we were done with him.

I told him everything that night I first blooded him, which I will now relay to you.

Simply by having my blood in him would make him stronger, faster, give him higher endurance, stamina, etc, every time he took more...and he wouldn't even have to become a vampire.

And even when he would _become _one, because he would be made, the sun wouldn't hinder him!

Then, when I-_we _were ready, I would kill him, thus doubling the already advanced skills.

But...the surprise ambush was not planned....and he was killed prematurely. I can sense when my offspring are killed, and I hurried to collect his body. Vampires do not feed from their own kind unless starving, but I just wanted to be careful.

So then we didn't know what to do –he couldn't return to the village not only because newborns are easy to see, but because _you_ were there, Naruto-kun, to vouch for his death. But then I had it –I would send him to the vampire trainer. It was _perfect _cause he's legendary for his ability to strengthen vampires quickly. And Sasuke was sent here to train with-"

"My Lady!" called a oddly familiar voice, "It's time!"

I turned to view the new person when Hinata smiled and said, "Very good, Sakon, allow me to bind him."

I recognized the guy; from his name, but now I could see his slim frame and gray hair.

I shouldn't have studied him, for the next thing I knew, I was tied with chakra ropes.

Tugging at them slightly as we walked, the three of us in a line in the corridor, I noticed they were rather loose. The chakra restraints! She put them on to fool my comrades and I, but they must've been real!

I stored this information away for later, I could use this to my advantage...

At least earlier when I wasn't paying attention to the scenery, it didn't matter –the whole fucking place was similar hallways with the exact. same. doors!

You'd think it was some stupid American neighborhood.**(1)**

Finally emerging into something that didn't look like a freaking endless movie screen, I saw it was a clearing, tall cliff walls surrounding it.

The light was gray, dawn was coming, the sun was barely peaking over the cliff wall, and the vampires were shifting restlessly.

"Now, my friends!" a pale, snakelike man called, "Today is the day we have all been waiting for! Today's the day Uchiha Sasuke joins our ranks as a comrade and fellow vampire!"

I expected a cheer to go up, but everyone remained deathly silent, except for a groaning, clanking noise. Turning my head to the center of the clearing, I finally saw what made all of the noises.

A wooden platform was slowly rising up from Kami-sama knows where, a sad excuse of a man chained to it.

His matted hair could have been any color under all the dirt and dust, and I guessed that they kept him in a pitch black cellar for a while, from the way he seemed blinded by the pre-dawn light.

Latching his eyes onto me, he started screaming, "There, there! A human! Take him! He is more worth Uchiha-sama's sacrifice!"

A girl with pink hair that reminded me of poor Sakura-chan, rapped him over the head –hard- with a long flute, shutting him up.

"Now!" cried the snake-man, "Feast!"

As Sasuke slowly walked over to the man, Hinata leaned in, sharp teeth flashing in the rising sun, and whispered, "One more thing Naruto-kun..."

The sun finally hit just over the hills, some vampires, dashing for the dark halls, hissing, and the made vampires shifting.

Finally, stepping onto the old platform, and going to stand behind the man, Sasuke seemed majestic, and I barely heard Hinata, "You see, made vampires _do _have one quirk..."

The sun shone through his raven black hair, bringing all colors of the rainbow into it, glowing, as if relishing his beauty.

If it hadn't have been terrible as well, my pants would've started to get tighter, I'm not really surprised to realize.

He leaned over the man, beautiful pearly fangs glistening with his saliva in the morning light, with Hinata continuing her thought, "Until a made vampire kills someone from drinking them dry, they can be reversed..."

He was about to strike, and I couldn't move, paralyzed by what she said.

"And guess what he's about to do now?" she purred.

Fangs finally piercing the dirty skin, she finished, "Which meant he _could _have been human again."

Watching the man die, and Sasuke's humanity slip away, I screamed, "_No!"_

**

* * *

**

(1) Those stupid housing plans where all houses look the same, expect stupid differences, like front doors.

**Jeez, how many chapters am I gonna end with Naru-chan screamin? ~laughs~ Anywhozels, I'm finally done with this one! I'm sorry that it took so long, but I kinda injured my right wrist... ~sweatdrops~ Um, and, no NaruSasu here, but, this chapter is important to the plot. Anyone out there watch Ghost Adventures? Zak's so antagonizing! Ok, the song to listen to today is Heartless by Kanye West. Don't diss the Kanye! Thanks again for reading! R&R!**

**~Hippie-chan**


	5. Chapter 5:  Race For the Cure

**Chapter 5:**** Race For the Cure**

**This chapter is once again in Sasuke's POV, and it's not going to be too long, so I added some memories into this chapter. Oh, and if my story runs how I'm planning (I don't wanna make any sudden changes, but they might come up), there will be a lemon in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Naruto, why the hell would I be on here?**

_**Anything like this is a memory.**_

* * *

"_Until a made vampire kills someone from drinking them dry, they can be reversed..." _

_He was about to strike, and I couldn't move, paralyzed by what she said. _

_"And guess what he's about to do now?" she purred. _

_Fangs finally piercing the dirty skin, she finished, "Which meant he could have been human again." _

_Watching the man die, and Sasuke's humanity slip away, I screamed, "No!"_

* * *

I raised my head in irritation –I knew who the voice belonged to, but I shouldn't have looked up. He was racing toward me, kunai in hand. There was shouting to grab him, and I couldn't help but wonder how competent these idiots are if they can't even keep the dobe restrained.

Suddenly, he was there, amazing blue eyes right in front of mine. And my sacrifice was dead, a kunai through his heart curtsey of Naruto.

"You're risking execution just to kill what I'm drinking?" I smirked, _sounding _like I was taunting.

But I wasn't. Obviously. Cause I don't stoop that low.

"Someone _really _messed with your head, eh Naruto?"

He blinked, looking startled, and a memory caught and held me, recognizing that look.

_It was after one of my 'sessions', as I called them, with Hinata that I was coming home and I heard something. _

_Agonized screaming. Naruto's. _

_I veered off toward his apartment, concern clouding my vision. _

_I don't know, maybe it was because Hinata's blood was screwing with my common sense, but I couldn't help but wonder what would make Naruto scream like that. _

_I leapt from building to building until I finally ended up perched on Naruto's roof, using my Sharingan to scope out the house for enemies. Seeing none, and instead of leaving at the promise of my own comfy bed, I went through his open bedroom window, observing his wreathing form on the bed. _

_I don't know what possessed me, like so much that night, I was shaking him. _

_"Dobe...Naruto-baka, wake up!" I demanded, concern masked by annoyance. _

_His eyes shot open, looking so much like a frightened child that my anger drained away. His words, "What are you doing here, teme?", mingled with _"They never told you, did they Sasuke?"

And I was snapped back to the present.

All I did was blink, still somewhat in my mind, and he got a familiar annoyed look on his face.

"Don't completely drain any humans, teme," he commanded, forming hand signs that I knew instantly what they were for.

"Surround him!" hissed Orochimaru, the vampire trainer, "Don't let him escape!"

But it was too late, Naruto was everywhere and though the vampires were fast, some managed to escape. I couldn't just stand and watch, it wasn't like me at all, but that's what I did, and the next thing I know, there are shouts all around for us to find him.

"Sasuke," came the calm greeting behind me.

"Greetings, Hinata-sama," I responded, my mind wondering if I should chase after the dobe.

Coming around to the front of me, and daintily stepping around the dead prisoner, she answered, "No need. Return to your room, go train under the waterfall, torture the village, it does not matter. Just be sure that you don't go so far that I can't call you back, we may be able to finish your ceremony yet."

I nodded, not really caring.

Leaping over the walls, on my way to my favorite training ground, another memory hit me as the gushing waterfall came into view.

_The quiet, soft noise of water woke me. _

_From the sound of the water, and the chill of the bed, Naruto was taking a shower. _

_I pulled myself up, wincing. I was sore as hell from Hinata last night, I could use a shower after the dobe. _

_Ugh, I could _smell _her still on me... _

_And suddenly I was up, moving, a predator toward his prey. _

_I opened the bathroom door softly, noise not heard over the steady whoosh of the shower. I could feel a smirk come onto my face, and I could feel how badly I needed this. _

Not _needed him, just needed to erase _Her _touch... _

_His clothes were scattered, and, struck by inspiration, I removed my own clothing, and climbed in. _

_He hadn't noticed I had entered, and I slid forward, completely hard from seeing his naked body. _

_I felt him start as I pressed myself against him, a little smirk on my lips, and I grabbed his hands, stealing the shampoo from his. _

_"Let me get that..." I whispered, hoping he couldn't notice my sadistic edge in my voice. _

_Lathering his hair, my mind turned back to what I had come in for in the first place and I reached around him for his length. Like my own, it was all ready to be played with, even leaking pre-cum. I gave it an experimental squeeze –obviously I wasn't used to this, Hinata didn't exactly have a dick– and was pleased to hear a gasp torn from his lips. _

_A sudden frenzy came over me and I started stroking at an erotic rhythm, my other hand somehow finding it's way to mine and pumping in time with the strokes. Harsh breath was escaping from my mouth, the running water doing little to quell Naruto's panting, which only turned me on even more and drove me even closer to a point of surrender. _

_I wanted to suck him off, but, a line would be crossed if we saw each other face to face like this. _

_There was no mist to hide our bodies, but looking into his eyes might make me give up everything I've ever worked for –just for him. _

_And I couldn't do that. _

_So I settled for a moment of pleasure. _

_The rhythm at an almost impossible pace, I bit his ear lightly and growled raggedly, "Cum for me, Naruto..." _

_These words did something to him, and I'm not quite sure what, but, he screamed, "F-FUCK!" and sprayed the sticky substance all over the tub. _

_Biting my lip to keep from crying out, I released on Naruto's leg. Already the steady stream was washing away any evidence of my crimes, and I stepped out of the shower silently to the amazingly heady smell of Naruto mixed with me._

Heady... My fangs were out.

That wasn't Naruto's semen mixed with mine.

That was the scent of blood.

Veering off course toward the scent, I couldn't help feeling as if something huge had just happened. People don't bleed in Otogakure, it almost always proves fatal, so that must mean someone was attacked. And I had I feeling I knew just whom the attacker was.

Reaching an unconscious man, a guard, no doubt, already being devoured by a lowly vampire, I caught a lingering tendril of Naruto's sunny smell in the air. He had taken the man's clothes, obviously to mask his own scent and remain inconspicuous, and was headed back toward the prison cells.

Narrowing my eyes, I turned to chase the mixed aroma before the light breeze blew it away.

Leaping past many vampires searching for Naruto, I came into the sewer-like opening that led down into the corridors below and leapt down, landing silently. My trail was clustered around one specific cell: Sakura's.

Stepping up to the bars, I saw her exhausted figure slumped against the far wall, eyes closed, water and bread untouched.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Sasuke-kun?" she murmured, not opening her eyes.

So she had improved since I last saw her, that wouldn't change anything in the long run, not as long as she was still human.

Biting the tip of my finger, to tear the skin off, I placed my thumb in the keyhole. Opening for a total of 4 milliseconds, I slipped in before the rail slid shut again.

"Answer me, Sakura," I demanded coolly, "What did Naruto need from you?"

Her pale fist clenched on the ground, obviously wishing her chakra hadn't been drained, lips remaining closed. Knowing she had been trained to resist interrogation –and that I didn't have the time to get a interrogator in here– I took the only method I knew would have a chance of working with her.

"Either you tell me, or I will bring the others from your squad and kill them, _slowly, _in front of you," I stated, not really caring what I was saying.

Her eyes shot up, and even with all of her shinobi training, couldn't prevent the true shock that ran through them from being visible to me. She still thought I was the old Sasuke.

Rather humorous, but she was still obviously the old Sakura: just more naïve.

"Fine, so be it," I spoke coolly, "I will go get Shikamaru."

"Iie!" she screamed, "I will tell you! Just, _please _Sasuke-kun, don't kill anyone!"

_No promises... _I thought sadistically.

I nodded once for her to go on, and she sighed sounding like she had no fight left.

Which _was _a tad unusual.

Not like it mattered, though.

"The-The fastest way to transfer human DNA into another being..." she murmured, "With only basic equipment to none at use."

Now, things don't often confuse me, but for the _life _of me, I couldn't understand why he would want this information. So she must have been lying.

"Don't fucking lie to me," **(1) **I hissed angrily, "Why the _fuck _would he want to know that?"

Then she clammed up, refusing to say anymore. And that fact meant that she had been telling the truth.

"Fine," I growled, holding her up by her neck, "Now, where is he going? I know he would tell you."

Sakura smirked, "Like _hell _I would tell you! I'd rather die!"

Infuriated beyond belief, I threw her at the wall with my inhuman strength and listened to her back crack when it hit.

She hacked up blood, bringing my fangs out, and managed to wheeze out, "G-Go to hell."

Wheeling around, back thorough the gates, I'd just have to follow his scent with out any preparation for what could be coming. Smelling Naruto's scent while I thirsted for blood really brought back memories...

_He was hunting for me, I could tell. He wanted to confront me about that day in the shower. Thanks to my new vampire-improved senses, though, I could always tell where he was. _

_And, it was rather fun letting him catch a glimpse of me then disappearing. _

_Finally, though, I let him catch me. _

_"Teme!" he growled, "Quit avoiding me! I know the situation was awkward, but we need to talk about it!" _

_I smirked slightly, and walked around so I was looking at the back of his head. _

_"What's to talk about, Naruto?" I purred, dragging one hand down his back, coming to rest right above his ass. _

_He jumped and wheeled around, "What the _hell, _teme?" _

_Naruto did exactly what I expected him to, so I took advantage of it and pinned him to the wall. __Oh Kami-sama, how I had been craving this... It was my own desires, but I didn't get it. Not that I needed to, since I had decided to embrace them. _

_"Sasuke?" he asked weakly, sounding a bit scared. _

_I pressed my forehead against his and looked him dead in the eyes. _

_"What? Didn't you _enjoy _it?" I teased. _

_He tensed, so I continued, "I mean, those moans you made don't exactly scream 'I'm straight'." _

_I placed one hand on his cheek and stroked his whiskers gently, and he shuddered, totally ignoring the insult. How unexpected. _

_He leaned his head into my hand, a confused expression on his hyperactive face. The angle his head was at showcased the left side of his neck...and the next thing I knew, I was dragging my tongue over it. After a gasp from him, I bit down right over the vein and began to suck. _

_His tanned, perfumed skin tasted _SO _good... I enjoyed every second of him until he yelled, "OW, Sasuke! Get the hell OFF!" _

_Stumbling away from him, I was shocked to see blood forming where the hickey was darkest. He scowled at me angrily and said something, but I couldn't hear anything over the blood roaring my own ears. _

_What I did, just then, I thought, horrified, as I spun around and ran, was something a vampire would do..._

I was snapped out of the memory when I ran into a door.

The scent went into there, and if he was any kind of ninja, he would've heard that. I cursed my own stupidity, and readied my katana.

I normally wouldn't even bother going in there if I hadn't known I could _always _overpower him.

Tensing and preparing for anything, I kicked the door in, preventing a sneak attack from there. Turning my Sharingan on, I stepped into the room. 

_What the... _I thought.

It was _my _room.

At this thought, a barrier surrounded the room.

I leapt immediately at it, swinging my sword to no avail.

"Calm down, Sasuke," purred a voice. Hinata.

"What do you want, Hinata?" I asked, trying not to let my annoyance leak through.

"Why Sasuke! Is that any way to talk to me?" she laughed, a tinkling sound, "Anyway-"

"You're a shadow clone," I interrupted, readying my attack.

She growled in irritation, "_Yes_, now, will you _let me finish? _Kami-sama, you can be so impatient!"

I stayed silent and she continued on, "Now, you are to stay here for a bit... The _real _me has some business to attend to with your precious Naruto and doesn't want you trying to capture him while she takes care of it."

"What does she plan to do with him?" I demanded, only pissed cause she was treating me like a toddler that had to be watched at all times.

"Oh," giggled the clone, "You'll see..."

* * *

**(1) Point for who knows which music video this is from XD**

**Okay! Sorry everyone for the uber long wait! School and friends can be such a bitch...but I finished this chappie! And, now that I'm up and typing again, I'll try to get the next one out ASAP! Today's song is...My Name Is by Eminem. :) R&R!**

**~Hippie-chan**


	6. Chapter 6: Hinata's Secret

**Chapter 6:**** Hinata's Secret**

**Warning, there is a lemon in this chapter. Don't get too excited, you may not be very happy with me... Feel free to skip it, if you want. I'll mark where it starts and ends. Oh, and, I'm saying for my own benefit to go check out my one-shot. Please? ~puppy eyes~**

**Disclaimer****: Hellz yes I own them! ~cops come~ Oh fuck. ~runs away~**

_Anything like this is a memory._

* * *

"_Now, you are to stay here for a bit... The _real_ me has some business to attend to with your precious Naruto and doesn't want you trying to capture him while she takes care of it." _

_"What does she plan to do with him?" I demanded, only pissed cause she was treating me like a toddler that had to be watched at all times. _

_"Oh," giggled the clone, "You'll see..."_

* * *

I went into Sasuke's bedroom, I mean, it was only too easy to fool these damn bloodsuckers. I went right up to a vampire, a gray-haired one with glasses and asked, saying that I had 'something _very _important for Sasuke from the head trainer' and he gave me directions!

Seeing how plain the room was, it almost made me laugh at how little the teme had actually changed. At least on the surface. There were only three parts to the very small and apparently hardly lived in room. The largest part was were the bed was, then to the left was a neglected and _small _closet, and to the right was a simple bathroom that looked the most used out of all of the parts of the room.

Figuring Sasuke would expect me to hide in the closet, I stepped into the tub, hiding behind the (thankfully) dark shower curtain. It was only a matter of waiting; he'd have to show up eventually, after all it _was _his room. But...what if they completed the ceremony while I was waiting? That was a chance I had to take.

So I would wait.

And wait.

Annnnd wait.

An- "Hello, Naruto-kun," purred a voice in my ear.

Now, I'm sad to admit I did the _worst _thing you could do during a moment like that; I spun around to see if I was correct. Unfortunately, I was.

Hinata was standing there, her fangs hidden, as if thinking that without them I'd trust her again.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded.

She smiled, looking extremely carefree. Like a spider watching her prey. "Oh, it's rather easy, Naruto," she laughed, "If you know the teleportation jutsu, that is."

She must've seen the look on my face, for then she mockingly added, "What? Forget that I'm _not _just a vampire?"

Anger surged through me at her taunting, or was it her betrayal? Either way, I wanted her dead, the only kind of good vampire there is. S

he sighed, suddenly looking less hostile. "Can we talk?" she asked, "No fighting, no dirty tricks –just talk?"

I stiffened, my guard not going anywhere. The last time she pulled this, I ended up being her breakfast. After a pause, I sighed and allowed, "Fine. But two conditions; I get to be armed and at your throat."

Her eyes drooped, obviously unhappy that I had thought of that.

"See?" I taunted, "I'm not as clueless as everyone thinks!"

As I put my knife to her pale throat, she whispered sadly, "I know."

I froze, I couldn't have possibly heard her right.

"Naruto-kun, there's something you should know about vampires," she said softly, still not raising her voice.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering when I had calmed down.

"I know you think we are cruel and ruthless, able to kill so easily without any thought to it. You know we are strong and fast, better than any human, even hunters. But you don't know how vastly we can love people."

I blinked, shocked. What the hell was she talking about? Had she gone mad?

"We are more committed than any human, and will usually choose only one mate," she took a deep breath and continued, "And I have a story to tell you."

I sat in silence, ready for whatever came with this shocking tale.

"I am as old as I appear, but I can stop aging at any time. Made vampires, as you know, age until they kill someone when drinking. Born vampires can kill and still age, but we cannot appear younger if we've already passed that age.

I have lived in Konohagakure for 14 **(1) **years and I am my clan's heir. But, they do not have much hope for me. I was never as ruthless as they wanted, even though it seems hard to believe, and they wanted to disown me and use Neji as heir. So, when the news of the Takeover came to us, months," she added tauntingly, "Before you all found out, they decided that this would be my test to see if I was a proper leader of our clan.

So I plotted and planned; I met with the vampire trainer here and, with his help, created a hidden village for vampires. But I didn't just stop there –I began to turn tons and tons into vampires, those with proper qualifications. The few betrayals we had..."

she stopped to bare her fangs in a grin, "Didn't exactly get far before being ripped to shreds. And all those this plan, I had my own motivation. You see, without my birthright of my clan, I had nothing. I was _worth_ nothing, so, how in the _world _could I be good enough for my mate? Because you see, being forced to act like a human for so long, I made _friends_, people who care about me as a person-"

"Who you're _betraying_!" I yelled angrily.

She glared at me and asked, icily, "May I continue?"

I was surprised to see I was pouting. Damn that teme, I'd only seen him three times, and briefly at that, but I was _pouting! _

Seeing I wasn't going to interrupt again, she began speaking again, "And I wanted them by my side. Most vampires don't get close to one another, but I had _tasted _the ONLY good thing humanity has: companionship, and I wanted it. Not just companionship from Kiba and them..." she blushed slightly, "But to be with the one I loved for all eternity..." I didn't understand what she was saying.

"_That's _why I targeted Sasuke. Sure, he's the perfect target in the first place, but, here was also why I targeted Sasuke. Sure, he's the perfect target in the first place, but, he was also _your _best friend. And," She glanced at me shyly, "I wanted you to feel as at home here as possible... You were a monster to the whole village. They hated you for just being who you are, and wanted you to disappear; how do you think it is for us? I sympathized and observed you, forbidden to help you for drawing attention to my clan. You're _kind, _and _sweet, _and so strong. You're perfect, and," She drew closer to my face. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember.

I'm so sorry you thought we took Sasuke away from you, but, he's here, and soon, all your friends will be too. The whole village will be if we can avoid a battle!

Now Naruto, the question is, will you let me turn you?"

I was shocked silly, and then she leaned in and kissed me.

**This is your warning**

Considering you've never been kissed by a vampire, I'll describe what it's like. It's cold, of course, but her lips were surprisingly soft, and she tasted rich and exotic.

Uh, make that 'erotic', considering how my mind was starting to blur.

The _clink _of the knife falling from my hand to the hard stone floor rendered me helpless, but all she did was push me on to the bed.

Giggling softly, and straddling my waist, she said, "A virgin, Naruto-kun? Well, I'll be gentle with you..." Unzipping my jacket with one hand and fondling my clothed dick with the other, any resistance I had was fading fast.

"Ha-h...st-top!" I groaned, moaning right after I said it when she put my hand on her breast. This was new; Sasuke didn't exactly have boobs.

Wait.

_Sasuke! _

I opened my mouth to protest again, but she just took advantage of it and shoved her tongue in, forcing mine to play. Shoving her off wasn't gonna happen either. Hinata was seriously strong, and it didn't help every time I'd try to move, I'd be pushing my hardening length against her crotch.

I was drowning, forgetting everything I'd fought for, every little petty hatred I'd harbored.

Looking back, every kiss I'd ever had was never just for enjoyment, there was always anger and frustraition. That was a release, _this _was just for the heck of it. No pressure.

Sucking on her tongue, and her having successfully removed my jacket and t-shirt, she reached up to her neck and cut it. Moving my head, I began to kiss her neck, relishing her sweet scent and taste.

After a little while of this, she pulled away to a growl from me, then began to strip. _Damn! Does she have a fine body! _I thought, eyes ready to fuck her full boobs and ass right then and there. With her long hair messed up from our make out session, it was only a matter of time.

"Pants off, sweetie," she giggled.

I complied, finally releasing the partially-hard penis into her waiting hand.

"I knew it!" she declared, kneeling down.

"Knew wha-ah!" I cried when she took it into her mouth.

Giggling and causing me to shiver, she released it with a _pop! _and began licking the sides. "That you were big," she breathed onto my balls. Giving them both a little nip with her fangs, she went back down and took me back in. Sucking on it, I was almost unable to stay still, moaning with this new, intense pleasure.

I felt something coiling at the base of my spine, and I knew what was about to happen. Something that only happened with Sasuke previously. Grunting my release into her mouth, she swallowed all of my seed greedily. She really _had_ been waiting for this.

Standing up, she smiled and said, "Since this _is _your first time, watch and learn."

Pointing two fingers, she placed them in her mouth and began to suck. Pulling them out, this time without a pop, she licked her lips and trailed her fingers down slowly to her clit. Closing her eyes in the self-induced pleasure, she inserted two fingers and began stretching herself.

I was mesmerized, and before I knew it, I had re-hardened. She laughed when she saw this, adding a third finger. "Well, well, Naruto..." she giggled, "Someone's quite eager..."

I couldn't respond, couldn't take my eyes off her. It was all too soon for me when she declared that was enough stretching, but her seductive come-hither gaze brought over to her.

"Lay on your back," she ordered, pushing with the hand that just seconds ago had been inside her. Considering I was still in my star-struck phase, I fell over at the little push, sadly. She was all giggles at my silly state, to which my now red face showed obvious protest. But before I could open my mouth to complain, she was on me.

Grinning from ear to ear, she said, "Bottoms up."

And then she was _in _me, and all over me, riding my erection. Her swift little fingers toyed in my hair as her mouth attacked my nipples. Groaning and moaning at her tight heat, and the power of her thrusts, I did little more then lay there as she gave me the treatment all guys _wish _they could have. Cause _my _hands were all over her, touching, clawing –anything I wished was so. It was pure pleasure, but I couldn't lose the feeling that I was forgetting something important. Something vital. And just as I had it, the tight coiling at the base of my spine released.

She was crying out in ecstasy, following my lead.

**End Warning: Back to story**

I thought it was over, that she would pull out.

My mind still a blank, though, I didn't understand why she moved back to my neck. Deciding a little more attention couldn't hurt, I turned my head, giving her better access.

That's when she bit.

Now all that shit about vampire bites being 'erotic' or 'amazing' is just that, shit. Probably made up by wishful losers with crappy lives and no chance of getting a _human _love. **(2) **

Cause I can tell you _personally _that it feels exactly like someone sinking their teeth into you. Like a cross between a bite and a shot, which, surprisingly hurts like hell. I didn't scream, but I did gasp and try to remove her. But, just like during our sexual adventures, she was impossible to move until she was done. Then she let go, pulled herself out

And smiled

As I fell,

Neck slashed, too quickly to see,

Back onto the bed, screaming in pain.

Banging noises were heard right at about that time, and Hinata began to dress.

As the door broke down, Hinata was cleaned up and back in her clothes.

It was Sasuke.

"Impressive," she smiled, "But, as you can see, I have accomplished what I meant to do. Remember that you can't save him, you'll only kill yourself."

And Hinata left, turning back only once to throw me a wink I barely noticed.

Then Sasuke was on the bed next to me, wiping me down with a wet washcloth as I could feel my heart slowing.

"I'll be fine, right?" I managed to gasp out around the blood, _pleading _without words for him to say I was.

Glaring down at me with his usual apathetic look, he said, "Dobe, you know as well as I do."

Kinder than I expected, I shut my eyes, too weary to keep them open and too ashamed to look at him again. Whether he cared or not, I still did. And though small, it _was _a comfort that I would be joining him.

By this time tomorrow, _I_ would be a vampire.

* * *

**(1) I checked on Narutopedia for her age, if I'm incorrect, please let me know and my apologies.**

**(2) That breaks my heart...cause that describes me perfectly... -_-***

**Now, this may come as a surprise, but, the poll I have on my page is still up. ANYONE THAT WANTS A SAY IN WHAT NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE, GO THERE AND VOTE! CAUSE AFTER I START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WON'T TAKE ANY MORE INPUTS! Song of day is "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera. Now, R&R, it makes me review faster!**

**~Hippie-chan**


	7. Chapter 7:  The Change

**Chapter 7: The Change**

_Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though_

_-"Love the Way You Lie" -Eminem_

* * *

I know it was going against orders. She had told me directly to stay put until she was done with Naruto, but... I couldn't explain it. Damn dobe.

I took down the shadow clone, thereby removing the barrier, but not without giving up a leg and four of my fingers/toes. Ah, well, they'd grow back by the time he'd wake up.

A jolt went through my body at that thought. When he'd wake up, he wouldn't be Naruto anymore. He'd be Naruto the _vampire_, the killer, cold and heartless. Missing part of his soul. Just like the rest of us. And he'd belong to Hinata.

Each of these unattached, choppy thoughts tempted me faster, faster. Corridors that had been created to confuse prisoners were a breeze for me to run through, and I made it into the room, about six seconds too late.

His throat had been ripped out, and Hinata was dressing.

"Impressive," she smiled, "But, as you can see, I have accomplished what I meant to do. Remember that you can't save him, you'll only kill yourself."

Leaving us, forming a barrier behind her, Naruto pulled my attention to him. He had that after-sex glow that tempted me to destroy some furniture, but the glow surrounded a dying face.

"I'll be fine, right?" he coughed out, so obviously wishing I would lie to him.

I wouldn't. "Dobe, you know as well as I do," I responded, not willing to give him false hope.

His eyes shut then, and had been shut since. At some point between cooling him and my tangled thoughts, I had taken his hand. A whimper of pain made me look down –I had been crushing his hand.

_I was always causing you pain, eh Naruto?_ I thought with black humor. _And now I've truly taken everything away from you... _

"**Bother you, eh Uchiha?" **growled a voice.

I shot up, Sharingan activating. Hinata had placed a barrier to keep me from trying to leave with Naruto. An _impassible _barrier to either side. So, who...?

"**Use your head, I thought you were supposed to be some big shot..." **snarled the voice.

Slowly, I turned to look at Naruto. I could see the red chakra that Hinata told me had belonged to the Kyuubi, the demon that had attacked the Leaf. And he was talking to me.

"**No, I'm talking to George Bush," **the Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"Who...?" I shook my head, getting to the matter at hand** (1)**, "What do you want with me?"

The nine-tailed beast sighed, then said grudgingly, **"I need the boy to survive; even if he comes back as a vampire, I'll die."**

"So?" I glared, "You're better off dead."

Then the Kyuubi smiled, it was disturbing, but then again, I had seen worse, and purred, **"Yes, but I saw how you were looking at Naruto here..."**

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied coldly.

"**Whatever, deny it as much as you want, I don't care... But I **_**did **_**see your look, so I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a physical manifestation of my chakra, so when you get the chance, get out of here with the vampire Naruto and then force it to merge with him."**

"And why would I do that?" I asked apathetically.

"_**My **_**chakra and his is set to combine seamlessly, so if I save **_**mine**_**, I save a part of **_**human **_**Naruto's." **he explained, rather patiently, **"Plus the re-merging won't kill him."**

"And what if I don't care if Naruto becomes a vampire?" I taunted.

I saw Kyuubi's eyes flash with anger for a second, then was quickly repressed. _Now_ I got it.

"You don't have a choice, do you?" I pondered, "Your life is in my hands."

I smirked, this was too good.

He growled, but then informed, **"Maintaining even this form is growing difficult, I'll leave you the chakra piece."**

A glowing began right over Naruto's heart, and when it was done I was surprised, though I didn't show it.

It was a Uchiha crest necklace, the red part darker cause of Kyuubi's chakra.

But the white part was as blue as Naruto's eyes. Kyuubi hadn't tried to trick me, I could see Naruto in the solid chakra as well as I could by looking at the near-dead body.

I slipped the necklace around my neck and noticed that Naruto wasn't breathing. Had so much time passed? It was always hard to tell in these tunnels. Soon he would rise, undead and hungry.

I didn't know what I would chose –him human again, killing my brethren, or him here with me? I shook my head at the last part, wondering when that silly little human voice had slowly begun to merge with my current thoughts.

He spasmed violently, tanned face contorting in pain.

I brushed my chilly hand over his forehead, feeling impassive.

Suddenly, I wondered. Wondered what was going on in his head. I remember my dreams from the transformation...

My cheeks would heat up if I could blush –these dreams rip everything human out of you; your dreams, desires, hatreds... All mine were faces...

_For the first time ever, I observed what others saw of me. An angry, closed-off, and rather violent ninja._

_I watched the worst first; Itachi striking down the only family I'd ever had, my pathetic seven year old self unable to do _anything_. Itachi's uncaring eyes –so like mine now, I noted, stayed on me, and that ugly, all consuming anger rose up and...was gone._

_Memories of him flew away, or dulled. Then the pictures in my mind of my team appeared –Sakura, ever irritating, ever high-pitched, but still there for us. Kakashi, the extremely annoying, extremely _uncaring _teacher that seemed to care about us, under everything. Naruto, loud voice, stupid responses, blue eyes._

_Him laughing, working next to him, his stupid shadow clones, countless bowls of that disgusting ramen that I didn't really mind that much... Everything, my whole world, seemed to revolve around Uzumaki Naruto. Wrong, so _wrong_, I lost my family to my beloved older brother, I promised my family to avenge them... So why? Why was Naruto in more of my thoughts then them? They were right there, those eyes, that smile, his voice, and I drowned, drowned, breath choked from my lungs, unable to breathe in them. I couldn't look away, but some force turned me, no longer able to see him._

_I shot up in bed and took in a breath I no longer needed, my heart pulsing it's final beats, an image fading behind my eyelids until all that remained was black._

Faces and eyes. When I had regained consciousness, none of that had mattered anymore –still didn't.

Except that now the tables were turned, but, unlike Naruto, I could change him back. It shouldn't be that hard of a decision, I should keep him as a vampire. After all, why would I disobey my creator? Plus, plus, I'd get to see him! So, it wouldn't be like I'd lose him!

I hissed at the quiet _right? _after that statement.

Kami-sama, I haven't been so flustered since I made _my _transformation... I felt him shudder, and then I had an idea. My Sharingan, I could look inside him and see what he saw. I activated it, plunging into his thoughts.

_So lonely... _My thoughts whispered in his voice_. Why do they hate me?_

I could feel my own mind slipping, unable to stay Sasuke under this powerful assault_._

_I could see their hideous glares, the hatred radiated from them, buffering me even now, with no one touching me._

_I would show them, I'd be their _hero _someday. Iruka-sensei's words gave me hope, and what better way to make them eat their words? When they _need _me, rely on me, they'll adore me._

I saw the ninja academy, then, the view from under the tree Naruto always sat under. I saw myself, Sakura, Kakashi, the people he managed to get close to.

_The faces...they care, don't they? I'm glad. I'd protect them from anything! They never knew how much they did for me...just for caring._

I felt a twisting in my stomach as I felt the affection radiating from his mind at everyone. But, that came to a sudden stop when the memories were suddenly about _me._

_Sasuke-teme...we always fought, working to see who would come out on top... When I found out you were alone, too, I felt something pulling me toward you...not like you'd except my help, though, eh Teme?_

Endless scenes of battle between us flashed, so many memories...some even I had forgotten.

_Then something went wrong, you changed so much Sasuke...and you kissed me. It explained some of my feelings-_

My eyes fluttered, then shot open. I leapt backward, one hand on my kunai pouch, the other extending my claws.

I couldn't, I wouldn't... How? Why? I attacked the barrier, bloodying myself up, just trying to _get out of there!_

"Sasuke?" questioned a voice, "What are you doing?"

I froze, I had forgotten that Naruto would be done transforming soon.

Standing at my side in a flash, he appeared startled that he could move so fast.

I refused to look at him; not when he had fangs, not when he needed blood.

"Never mind," I informed him coldly, "But you probably are thirsty, right?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pout.

"_That's _what this feeling is? It just feels like I really need a drink..." he trailed off.

"Well, I'm sure Hinata will bring you a human..." I informed apathetically, "Why don't you call her?"

"Why would I, when you're here?" he asked, still sounding like the old Naruto, breaking my heart a little more every time he spoke, "Aren't you here to watch over me?"

I slammed a fist against the barrier, listening to the hiss it made, so similar to mine, then passing through. Hinata truly was cruel, she intended for me to help him feed, and if I didn't keep the human alive, I couldn't turn _him_ back into a human.

"Fine," I said, keeping my calm, even still, "We'll find someone for you."

With these words, the barrier dissipated and we headed out.

I couldn't risk leaving now, she'd know immediately, and I'd be killed. Who else would be able to save Naruto? Even if I told some of his old friends, they wouldn't trust me.

We walked in silence, unusual for him, but knowing him, he was probably fascinated by his new senses.

"Hey, Sasuke?" he asked, sounding a little dazed, "Do I look any different?"

I didn't look at him. How could I? I felt different then I had just a day ago, but I couldn't suck it up and look.

What if his face was different? I wouldn't.

"Hn, of course not, Dobe," I replied, hiding my face with my bangs.

I heard the pout enter his voice. "You didn't even look!" he protested.

I rolled my eyes, not going to counter that, but I noticed he had stopped. His hands were in fists, and they shook.

"Why won't you look at me..." he growled, more of a statement then a question.

I stopped too, and asked monotone, "What ar-"

He slammed me up against the wall, like our fight before, except, like always, we reversed again, and I closed my eyes tightly.

"God dammit Sasuke!" he screamed, "_Look at me!"_

Holding my shirt's collar in his hands, he shook me like a rag doll, me not fighting back.

"How..." I whispered, amazed at how weak I sounded. How weak he managed to make me again. "How could I?"

He pulled me to his lips, dominating, crushing them and me ruthlessly in anger. I couldn't move, I couldn't, I couldn't...

He tried desperately to get me to kiss him back, but I...

Naruto slammed me to the floor, panting heavily, but I still didn't look at him, picturing the anger and hurt probably present on his face. I heard him walk away, and I wrapped my arms around my legs, curled up in a ball.

_Sasuke-teme...we always fought, working to see who would come out on top... When I found out you were alone, too, I felt something pulling me toward you...not like you'd except my help, though, eh Teme?_

Endless scenes of battle between us flashed, so many memories...some even I had forgotten.

_Then something went wrong, you changed so much Sasuke...and you kissed me. It explained some of my feelings. I could tell something would happen, and I didn't want you to go. The pain of you leaving doesn't matter now that you're back._

_When I couldn't explain it to myself, I thought and remembered and I knew._

_Being a vampire doesn't matter as long as it's you. _Me _being a vampire doesn't matter if I can have you._

_Sasuke, I love you..._**(1) How does Kyuubi know about Bush? Well, he made an assassination attempt on Bush right before he went for Konoha... Madara just didn't like him. XD**

* * *

**Whew! That took me long enough, didn't it? ^-^;; I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and, I'd like to ask my readers who (if you don't kill me please) to check out my other, new story **_**Beyond. **_**Also, I'd like a beta for any of my stories, if anyone's interested. Sorry I was gone so long...life can really kick someone around, but, hey, I got through it.**

**R & R!**

**~Lyssa-chan (yep, you got a name!)**


	8. Chapter 8:  Naruto's New Life

Chapter Eight: Naruto's New Life

_I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it_

_-"Love the Way You Lie" -Eminem_

I didn't feel any different –well, I was pissed beyond belief, but hey, I wasn't all zombie-ish. Oh Kami-sama, that's all this messed up world needs –vampires, ninja, _and _zombies.

From Sasuke's actions, it seemed like being a vampire would kill human emotions, but _I _felt totally the same. Minus the thirst. The thirst burned at the back of my throat, a painful feeling that seared through me, but perhaps that was from Sasuke. Now my heart and eyes burned as well. I had no clue vampires could cry, and why would I know otherwise? What the hell could I do? Sasuke had made his choice, even now, when I could be strong enough for him, I wasn't good enough to even _look _at...

A soft smile entered my thoughts, and for the first time in three years, it wasn't Sasuke's. The gentle reassurance belonged to Hinata. She never had a choice as to whom she was, _what _she was, yet SHE loved me. Sure maybe she seems a little harsher than the girl I remember, but the desperation could make a monster out of anyone.

After all, I couldn't exactly go home... They'd destroy me, as of now, I'm the very being to be hunted.

I walked through the passageways once I got a far enough distance from Sasuke, no one disturbing me since I belonged now.

Tracking Hinata's scent led me down the hall where my friends were locked inside iron cages.

I went and pressed myself up against the bars of the first cage, able to see Shikamaru within. His eyes opened slowly, obviously weakened by the chakra drainers attached to his wrists and ankles.

He then narrowed his eyes, trying in vain to see better in the dim lighting, "Naruto?"

A smile tugged it's way to my lips –I had missed the lazy genius. "Yeah," I responded, "It's good to see you, Shika."

"How did you get away?" his rough voice asked, "And how's Sasuke? Did the plan work?"

His questions weren't exactly quiet, and soon I heard movement from Kiba and Sakura's cells. Apparently, they had overheard my conversation with her earlier.

I almost slapped my forehead with how stupid I'd been –I hadn't checked to see if anyone was listening in.

I sighed unhappily, not really liking having to bring bad news, "No, I didn't get to Sasuke in time. I went to his room, but Hinata found me..."

For personal reasons, I didn't want to share what happened with Hinata, then Sasuke.

A disappointed sigh, copying mine from earlier, passed around my three friends.

Shika, though, felt the need to go on, and dragged himself over to me, still squinting. "And _how _did you get away?" he restated himself.

I hesitated, not sure how well they would take the news. So I lied. "Sasuke showed up too, and they started fighting. I ran then. I figured the last place they'd look for me would be where I was locked up."

"Wait!" Kiba called from his cell, "What do you mean _Hinata _found you? Wasn't she moved to another cell?"

"She's a vampire, Kiba," I told my friend sadly, knowing how he felt about her, "Sasuke wanted to drain me dry and Hinata...wanted to make me into a vampire."

Shikamaru's probing eyes were then on me intently, searching, as the other two gasped in horror.

"I had better go..." I muttered reluctantly, made slightly nervous by Shika, "Once I break free of this place, I'll bring reinforcements."

The murmured goodbyes were broken, from losing Hinata and me. If the lazy nin had found what he searched for in my face, it'd be me too.

I turned away from them and continued down the hall, following Hinata's scent and my own instincts. After all, fledglings, I learned previously, have a connection to those that made them.

I came out into a large underground chamber that I had yet to see before. Roughly carved brown stone made up the pillars the large set of stairs leading to a platform with two thrones, made out of dark wood that blended right into the walls. Blood red paint used on the pillars, blood red cushions on the thrones, only enhanced by the dim lighting, eerily resembled a blood bath that, even as a vampire, sickened me.

The sick feeling only grew when this sight brought my fangs out. The first throne loomed empty, but the second held the girl that I had been searching for. Her head tilted to the side, eyes and fangs gleaming, I could tell she had been waiting for me.

"Hinata..." my voice came out rough, like knives had been my last meal. I tried again, "Hinata. I need to feed."

Walking at a human pace down the stairs, she came to a halt at me, still shorter. "Why didn't you feed with Sasuke?" she asked, actual curiosity seemingly present in her voice.

My chin tucked itself closer to my throat, a defensive posture quite common in vampires.

"I...I no longer wish to see him," I growled out to her, but it came out more of a choke.

Her gaze softened, "Of course, Naruto-kun...let's go find you a feedbag."

I flinched at the nickname, but allowed her to lead me behind one of the pillars to a partially hidden staircase heading both up and down.

"See the ingenious of it?" Hinata asked me, sounding proud, "The entrance so close to my throne...near impossible, ne Naruto-kun?"

Getting her point instantly, I made a noise in my throat showing brief interest, reminding me of that stupid teme. I'd never think his name again, if I had my way. But screw thoughts at that point, cause human screams replaced any space that should've been used by me.

I gave Hinata an alarmed look, which she returned with a soft smile.

"Orochimaru's fledglings rather like to play with their food... I don't particularly approve of it, but..." she stopped and bit her lip slightly, "guests don't exactly get _that _much say in matters. I only have control of those that _I _make."

I liked this side of her more than the harsh one. More than the _vampire _one. _Hush _my thoughts whispered to me _YOU are a vampire now, so stop thinking so lowly of them!_

"Hey," I murmured, oddly not wanting to make too much noise, "why're _you _helping the vampires?"

She glanced up at me as we began passing the jail cells, arms reaching out, beseeching us to help them. I noticed Hinata wouldn't look at them either.

"I told you already," she muttered shortly, "I'm heir to my Clan. I _have _to."

"No," I told her, stopping to face her angrily, "_no you don't!" _

She looked up at me, startled.

"What are you telling me to do them?" she asked, seemingly scared of me, even though I know she could take me.

"I'm telling you to help the village!" I yelled, my pent up rage concentrating on this moment, "You said you loved us all so much? Then come back to the village, help us fight the vampires!"

She slammed me to the bars, the unlucky person within cringing from the psycho vampires that had dented.

"What do you think they'd do?" she screamed back, surprisingly sounding terrified at the same time, "They'd kill me! Or worse, keep me locked up for the rest of my life! And if I didn't tell them what I am, my Clan would take me out or worse. Also, how would we combat the vampires hiding in Konoha? They know me! Naruto, I'm _dead _unless I take this path!"

Her chest was heaving, such a human-like gesture, I couldn't be scared. Whether Hinata knew it or not, the unbeating heart that she was born with was that of a human.

I opened my mouth to further arguing more, but she spoke shortly, "Well, we frightened this poor man enough... Why don't you just feed from him?"

I sent an angry glare her way, telling her non-verbally that this conversation was _not _over, and walked through the door Hinata had unlocked for me. My glare that had seemed so ineffective on my creator had the poor man quaking so badly, at first I thought he was having a seizure.

"Hold still," I told him gently, feeling slightly disgusted at what I was about to do, "I'm not here to kill you."

My kind tone had him glance up in fear, and cringe, but I had already reached down. Baring his neck, my teeth slid out and the scent of blood sent my instincts into a frenzy.

But I had promised him life, and Uzumaki Naruto _never _goes back on a promise.

I bit down carefully, not aiming for him to bleed out, trying not to jolt him or me so that my fangs only pinched. Harsh red liquid filling my mouth, I sucked carefully, still not wanting to kill, and paid great attention to when I became full. I pulled my teeth out, and pressed some pre-prepared gauze to his two, happily tiny puncture wounds. Turning around, ignoring his relieved sobbing, I noticed that Hinata standing RIGHT THERE, looking impressed.

"Wow..." she praised me, "I expected him to nearly die, but you showed _perfect _control. You act like you're many times your current age."

I nodded curtly to her, showing my withstanding anger, and she visibly stiffened. Together, like this, we walked down the hall together, until we reached the large chamber. She then stopped and turned to me.

"Naruto," she stated, "I _do _love you, you know. And I would do anything for you, really. What...about you?"

The word _love _had my heart burning, and I could feel myself slipping. My eyes grew sad, and I murmured, "I can't...not anything. Not now."

My pain didn't stop me from seeing hers, flashing through her eyes.

"Of-of course..." she murmured, as if talking to herself more than me, "I'll give you some time to adjust first... Silly me."

I almost spoke up then, but some force kept me quiet. Like I told her, after that teme, I just...couldn't.

"Dosu will show you to your room," Hinata told me in an almost-believably normal voice, "and you know where to find me, should you need to. So I bid you a good day." **(1)**

The familiar guard didn't say a thing to me this time, instead led me quickly down a new hallway –_damn, _there were a LOT of hallways–, and dropped me off at a random door. I turned the knob, muttering, "If I don't leave my scent all over this fucking room, I'll never find it again..."

"I'd be happy to help with that," called a voice that I knew only too well, "But currently, you probably won't let me, ne Dobe?"

I felt my hands clench into childish fists, as, with the door still wide open, I flung myself at him. He could have easily dodged it, for he was more skilled than me, but he let me land on him, fist poised to knock him through the floor.

"Oh, so _now _I'm worth it?" I growled, "What changed? Oh, wait, _nothing _changed! I'm sorry, I had forgotten how utterly _stupid and cruel you are."_

My words, which I would have regretted at any other time, made me smile in anticipation of the pain I knew he'd never show me.

"You back to play with me again? Now that I'm a bloodsucker and can't break?" I screamed, "I realize how much more you like your favorite play toy now that I can't be broken! Oh, I'm sorry, I mean _it!"_

Instead of anything, _anything _he could do that would remotely make me feel better, he was smirking. Fucking _smirking_. My fist that had been cocked back, ready to use, flew toward his face with my last thought. I heard the crack of his nose breaking, not getting out of the way, though I knew he could have.

"Hn, dobe. Are you quite finished?" he asked boredly.

My eyes would have bled red if the Kyuubi still remained within me, but my reaction wasn't anything not expected.

I picked him up, and threw him through the wall, hearing the crunching of stone instead of Sasuke bones. That bastard would _die! _He landed elegantly in a crouch, us now in a random room, and reached into his ninja pouch. Before I could stop him, he set of a flash note **(2).**

I didn't wait for it to clear, because I already knew he was now out in the hallway, so I ran through the closing door, making it out with the door nearly catching me.

I could see him running ahead of me, kunai being thrown at me with scary accuracy. I ducked to the left and sent up a few of my own, afraid to use an explosive note until I was sure the ceiling wouldn't crush _me _if I did.

That stupid bastard thought he could just taunt me whenever he wanted, well, I'd take him out! He couldn't get away with that!

When we reached a fork in the tunnel, I sent my kunai at the right fork, herding him to the throne room. I barely had time to avoid a shadow shurikan thrown by him –in fact, it didn't completely miss, taking a surprisingly still painful chunk out of my right arm. I bared my teeth in anger and sped up, him, thankfully, still going the way I wanted him to.

Now we needed one more right, and we'd arrive. Surprisingly, he chose that way even without me to persuade him.

I made two clones of myself, and turned them into little shurikan, throwing them to miss far into the bowels of the room.

"Something distracting you?" he taunted back at me.

My hands clenched again, but it would only be a few more seconds... Now! I whipped four exploding notes out, destroying all ways to enter and exit this room.

Now he faced me, a smirk still on his face.

My clones were making their own rasengan, while I summoned one more to help me make one. The clones had all my powers, so even if one missed, the other would get him. The swirling blue circles now present, my clone and I rushed him, ready to finally end this long chase.

Closing in, his smirk widened and he jumped straight up, not trying to get out of the way and pulled out his own explosive tag, throwing it up at the ceiling, where it exploded. I could hear the chirping of birds, my only indication to his chidori through the rubble that was from the collapsing roof.

The 'poofs' of my shadow clones disappearing were barely noticeable –in fact, I may have imagined it. Rocks were buffering me from all around, until I felt one catch my neck wrong.

* * *

I moaned in stiffness, sitting up in bed. Damn, my training yesterday must've been- I froze. I wasn't in bed at Konoha, obviously, with trees everywhere.

A slight movement made me whip my head to it. Sasuke. The memories since I had been sent out on my mission rushed back to me, and I felt my fangs elongate, ready to finish the battle instigated back in Otogakure.

"Naruto..." he started quietly, looking more serious than the last time I saw him.

I shot to my feet, but my wobbling made fighting impossible, so instead I focused on stumbling away. I felt like I had gotten drunk the night before.

I had gotten deeper into the forest when I heard Sasuke yell after me, forcing me to go faster.

Falling briefly, landing in a shallow pond, I realized I probably should have been looking where exactly I was stumbling to.

Getting my arms under me, I pushed myself up, now thoroughly wet. The water settled as I stood there, and I saw my reflection.

Fangs bared angrily, blood smeared over my face, nails long, like talons, I had become a monster. A monster. A monster for Sasuke, a monster he didn't even want.

I could hear him running toward me.

Standing became too hard, and I found my face in the water, wondering what the hell I'd done.

Not just to Sasuke, this time, but to myself, as well...

* * *

**(1) It has been one day since Sasuke was supposed to become a full vampire, two days since Naruto arrived. Please tell me if I got the time scheme wrong. I'm too tired right now to go back and look ^-^;;**

**(2) Kinda like an explosion of bright light, but doesn't blow anything up. If this already exists in the Naruto world, I don't know the name.**

**Jeez, these chapters really **_**do **_**write themselves. I mean, you can nudge them the way you want them to go, but hell, controlling the characters is physically impossible... Anyway, I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! Please R&R!**

**~Lyssa-chan**


End file.
